In various environments or contexts, products need to be accessed and/or ordered. This can be at home, in an office, in a business-to-business (B2B) setting, e.g., in a tool crib or in a vending machine, etc. Currently, one solution to this need is to place an order button in the vicinity of the product to be ordered. In a domestic setting, an order button to order laundry detergent can be placed on or near the washing machine. In a B2B tool crib setting, an order button can be place on or near the bin holding the product for which ordering is needed.
Current order buttons contain a battery and a means for using a protocol for transmitting a signal (e.g., via WiFi, cell network, Bluetooth, etc.) to a network and subsequently to a vendor's server, which will process the “order transaction” and, in one scenario, ship the product to the destination corresponding to the order button and, in another scenario, to a location that has holding lockers from which the customer will pick up the product(s).